Hetalia Karaoke
by Sarah Honda
Summary: America forces his friends to sing at a local bar in LA. They are scored my random people selected as judges. Summary derp, sounds less cool than it really is. I promise. Some songs are inappropriate so T to be safe.
1. Prologue

"What the bloody hell are you doing, America?!" England said as Alfred dragged Iggy across the floor of the bar.

"You'll see!" Alfred chirped. "It'll be awesome!"

Gilbert chimed in. "Not as awesome as me!" he argued. "Kesesesesese..."

Kiku and Heracles were talking when Kiku stopped when he heard the argument going on between the other men. "America-san, what are you doing?"

"Who cares...? Let's just follow..." said Greece nonchalantly. _He knows something,_ Kiku thought.

Alfred hopped onto the stage and grabbed the mic. When he started to speak, the whole bar went silent to listen. _What the hell?_ Arthur thought. "Okay you guys, as I promised, I brought some of my friends to karaoke it out to see who's the best!"

All the countries, France, England, Japan, Greece, Prussia, Russia, China, Germany, Italy, Canada, and even Romano stopped yelling at Spain to stare in shock. "Dammit, what is this for, you burger-eating bastardo?" Romano asked angrily.

Alfred shrugged and continued to explain into the mic. "All the countries will sing, whether it's a duet or a solo, to see who is best. We have selected 3 random judges. They will give 1 to 10. Then we will add up the scores out of 30. The three finalists will go head to head to see who wins."

"Oui, and what do we get out of zhis, huh?" asked Francis.

"Be patient, I was getting to that. Whoever wins gets a couple's vacation to Greece's place, which Heracles so generously provided."

"And what about you?" asked Iggy. "Why do we have to do it and you don't?" he fumed.

Alfred smiled evilly. "Who said I wasn't participating?" he grinned. "Let the singing begin, dudes!"


	2. GerIta: See You Again

America drew a name from a bowl and said,"First up looks like..." for a dramatic affect, he paused to read the name. "Feliciano Vargas singing See You Again by Carrie Underwood."

"Ve~ I love that song!" said Feli. He picked up the mic and started singing when the music chimed on.

_Said good bye, turned around,_

_and you were gone, gone, gone_

_into the setting sun_

_slipped away_

_but I won't cry_

Ludwig listened intensely. Why did his Feli seem so sad all of a sudden? Wait, did he just think _his _ Feli?

_'Cause I know, I'll never be lonely_

_For you are the stars to me_

_You are the light_

_I_

_follow_

_I will see you again_

_ooh oh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_this is not where it ends_

_I will carry_

_you with me_

_oh ooh ooh_

_'Till I see you again_

That was when Ludwig realized it: Feliciano had lost someone at one point.

_I can hear those_

_echoes in the wind_

_at night_

_calling me back in time_

_back to you_

Italy's voice got softer and sweeter.

_In a place far away_

_where the water_

_meets_

_the-e-e_

_sky-y-y_

_the thought of it makes me smile_

Feli and Ludwig smiled at each other. Feli's smile reassuring, Ludwig's reassured. Ludwig felt the next lyrics were for him.

_You are my_

_to-_

_morrow!_

_I will see you again_

_ooh oh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_this is not where it ends_

_I will carry_

_you with me_

_oh ooh ooh_

_'Till I see you again_

Feli's expression changed and was sad, and a little heartbroken, but with a helping smile.

_Sometimes, I feel my_

_heart is breaking_

_but I stay strong_

_and I hold on_

_'cause I know_

Now, his smile was happy.

_I will see you again_

_oh ooh ooh ooh_

_this is not where it ends_

_I will carry_

_you with me_

_yeah, yeah!_

_I will see you again,_

Italy began to really feel the song, and swung his hips in rhythm with "Ooh's".

_Ooh oh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_this is not where it ends_

_I will carry_

_you with me_

_'till I see you again_

As the song ended, Ludwig and the others stood and clapped, Ludwig's and Romano's louder than the others.

The first judge held up an 8, which got "BOO's" from the crowd. The second gave Feli a 9, which wasn't bad. The third actually asked if she could give an 11, which was granted, giving Italy a grand score of 28.

"That was amazing, bro!" America bro-fisted Italy.

Italy walked back to Ludwig, who smiled at him. "Zhat vas amazing. It really vas."

"Ve~ thanks!" Feliciano smile, standing on tiptoe to give _his_ Ludwig a kiss on the cheek. "Ti amo, Doitsu."

"Love you too, Italy."


	3. PruCan: Invisible

"O-kay!" said Al, reading another name on a piece of paper. "Looks like next up is Matthew Williams, my totally cool big bro, singing... Invisible by Taylor Swift." America stifled a laugh.

"Go, Birdie! You'll do totally awesome!" Gil shouted to Canada. "Well, not as awesome as _me, _but..."

Mattie giggled quietly so nobody heard him. He picked up the mic. He knew this song well, and for the most part, half the time the lyrics were true...

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_will light up when you smile_

_she'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_whenever she walks by_

Suddenly, Matt thought of Gil. He really did love him, though he was almost positive Gil loved Hungary.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_but you are everything to me_

_and I just wanna show you_

_she don't even know you_

_she's never gonna love you_

_like I want to_

_and you just see right through me_

_but if you only knew me_

Canada smile sweetly at the next part, which got Gil suspicious. Birdie really is getting into the song, isn't he?

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_instead of just invisible_

The next lyrics, Gil felt were directed at him, you know, because he _is_ awesome and all. But also because Matt glanced at him, but it seemed like a little more than just a glance.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_that can't help but shine through_

_and she's never gonna see the light_

_no matter what you do_

_and all I think about_

_is how to make you think of me_

_and everything that we could be_

At this point, Gil was awesomely singly along quietly, hoping his Birdie would notice. And he did, because Matt and Gil's eyes locked and wouldn't unlock until Matt was finished with the song.

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me _

_but if you only _

_knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible _

_Like shadows in the faded light_

_ oh_

_we're invisible_

_I just wanna look in your eyes_

_and make you realize_

Mat closed his eyes and finished the song.

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me _

_but if you only _

_knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, oh yeah_

He opened his eyes, and Gilbert's were waiting.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_will light up when you smile..._

Gilbert smiled lightly at Matt. The judges had their scores: 9, 9, and 10. Grand total of 28.

"Zhat is completely unawesome! He totally deserved a 30-"

Matt kissed him to shut him up. "It's fine..." Canada said. "I'm not losing."

Gil smiled and kesesed. "Don't change zhe subject on me, mein liebe, Birdie." Alfred watched angrily as Prussia kissed his brother.


	4. Update: I'm not dead!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's why:**

**1.) I was grounded most of the time**

**2.) Writer's block.**

**3.) I am surprisingly busy with summer break.**

**So, again, sorry about that. Aaaaand I want your opinion on something...**

**How about Heart Attack by Demi Lovato for Spamano? I think it would too perfect and cute! Review, what you think. And if you have song suggestions for another pairing, be my guest. Review or email at spirithuntergirl for suggestions and opinions. Thanks! Love you guys, my wonderful readers and followers. :)**


	5. Spamano: Heart Attack

**Time for my Hetalia OTP! SPAMANOOOOOO!**

**Romano: Mios dio. Don't make this too bad for me.**

**Me: Heh, you wish.**

**Spain: Awww, mi tomatito...**

* * *

Alfred cleared his throat and Gil pulled away from Matt with a smirk and a "KEsesesesese". Matt chuckled and let his attention wander to his younger brother, as the unsuspecting victim argued with his... I'll say friend so he doesn't hit me.

"Aaaaaaand the next one up to sing is..." _This bloody moron loves dramatic pauses, doesn't he? _Arthur thought. _I guess he finds it heroic... Though it is kind of cu-_

"Romano singing Heart Attack by Demi Lovato." Al snickered and Romano's eyes went wide.

"W-what?" Lovino asked.

"Lovi~ It's your turn to sing." Spain said with a smile.

"... Shut up, bastardo." Lovino said, trying to run out the door, but Antonio caught him.

"Ah-uh." the Spaniard said with a wide grin.

Romano was furious. "If I sing the damned song, will you let me go?" he raged.

"Of course, mi tomate." Toni smiled and said too low for anyone else to hear," For now."

"Fine!" Roma shouted, pulling away from his friend.

He grabbed the mic and waited for the song to begin playing. And... Nothing?

"What the fuck is taking so long, bastardo?" he shouted to America, who was fumbling with controls.

"Ah, here, sorry Lovino." And the music started.

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

Why was Romano thinking of the one and only Antonio just then? He hated the bastard.

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play him like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make him bounce like a basketball_

Seemed legit.

_But you_

_Make me wanna act like a girl_

_Doing my hair and getting dressed up _

_For you_

_Make me nervous that I just wanna hold your hand_

Why is my Lovi blushing? the Spaniard thought. That's not like mi tomate at all. And he's looking at me like that...

_You make me glow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_So I'm_

_Putting my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-ack_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-ack_

Romano had never heard such a true statement in his life. Made sense. But now that he started to notice feelings for the brown haired, emerald eyed Spanish man in the far corner, he wasn't so sure a heart attack didn't sound good.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_But when you come around I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

Romano also noticed this was true. Whenever he tried to be himself around Antonio, he always seemed lame to himself. He was bashful and shy, which was a way Lovino didn't get often.

Little did he know that the Spaniard loved it. He tried to express his feelings, which Toni rarely got to see. The only other person who ever saw that part of Romano was his fratello, Feli.

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you_

_Make me wanna act like a girl_

_Doing my hair and getting wearing cologne _

_For you_

_Make me nervous that I just wanna hold your hand_

Romano felt the need to start moving to the song, so he did.

And that Spaniard in the corner was watching every move.

_You make me glow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_So I'm_

_Putting my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-ack_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-ack_

Lovino finally caught Toni staring at him, wide eyed and blushing. Romano smirked to himself, he loves me.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I'll take off and run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I'll burst into flames_

Mios dio! Romano thought. I- I love him, don't I?

_You make me glow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_So I'm_

_Putting my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-ack_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-ack_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-ack_

_I think I'd have a heart atta-ack_

And with that, Lovino bolted off the stage without even listening to his scores (which were 10, 10, and 10, giving him a perfect score), to get to the door, but Antonio had always been faster. He grabbed Romano by the waist and spun him around, making Romano face him. Spain rested his forehead on Lovino's as Lovino blushed... tomato red (I know, way over used, but you can't go wrong with the classics).

"Mi Lovi~ Te amo!" said Spain.

"T-ti amo to you, too, Tonio." If there was one thing that could get Spain going, it was his little Lovino calling him "Tonio".

"Aww! You're so cute, mi amore!"

Lovi blushed redder. "Shut up, you tomato bastard."

At this point, Alfred had picked another name before staring at it wide eyed. "A-Arthur Kirkland." he stammered.

* * *

**Mwahahaha. You guys know I love you, but I gotta torture you just a little bit. :3**

**Sooooo... How about a little UsUk? :) I'm thinking Just Give Me a Reason by Pink Ft. Nate Ruess. You know... Memories of the Revolutionary War episode pop into my head in that one and I thought it would be perfect for UsUk.  
**


	6. UsUk: Just Give Me a Reason

Arthur looked a Al's shocked face and laughed inwardly. "What song, you bloody twit?"

Alfred looked over. "I-it's a duet... You and me..." he trailed off.

"Well, what's the matter, then? You love to sing-"

"Just Give Me a Reason by Pink and Nate Ruess!" Al said, exasperated.

Arthur understood. He knew the song well and listened to it when he thought of-

"Let's just get it over with!" Iggy fumed half-heartedly.

The music soon started and Iggy began to sing, not noticing the other countries looking confusedly at each other. They didn't know. Well, France did.

**Arthur:**

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

Alfred was already getting nervous. Wait... Since when did we decide on duets. He glared up at the authoress, who was snickering to herself. _Whoa..._ he thought.

_And I, your willing victim_

_I let you see parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch_

_You fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep_

_Oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me_

_Oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

Aaaand here it comes, Alfred thought. Why did it have to be this song?

England felt tears stinging at his eyes, asking to be let out, but he held them back. _I am NOT going to cry!_ he thought.

_O-of out love_

_Our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just the second we're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_And we're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Well, here we go.

**Alfred:**

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

**Iggy:**

_Oh, we had everything_

**Al:**

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everything_

_And it's all in your mind_

**Arthur:**

_Yeah, but this is happening_

**Al:**

_You've been having real bad dreams_

_Oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me_

_Oh, oh_

_Now there's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

**_Both:_**

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just the second we're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_And we're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

**Arthur:**

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

**Al:**

_I'll fix it for us_

**Arthur:**

_We're collecting dust_

**Al:**

_But our love's enough_

**Arthur:**

_You're holding it in_

**Al:**

_You're pouring a drink_

**Both:**

_No, nothing is as_

_Bad_

_As _

_Is_

_Seems_

**Arthur:**

_We'll come clean_

**_Both:_**

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Just_ give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

They finished the song by staring at each other. England was blushing like a madman and America seemed to be making sure it didn't go away. They weren't listening to the scores. 8, 8, and 8. It wasn't bad, but still, they weren't paying attention, even as they exited the stage.

Alfred suddenly grabbed Arthur by the waist and kissed him feverishly. Arthur didn't pull away and didn't want to. He wanted his America back, ad it seemed no one would ever take him away again.

Al broke the kiss and grinned. "Love ya, Iggy."

Arthur sighed, he could only stand that name when Al called him it. Then he smiled. "I love you, too, you bloody moron."

Al chuckled and went back up to the stage to announce the next singer.

* * *

**Okay, now I ****_really _****don't know what to do for Giripan. Any ideas?**


End file.
